Chloe (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Yo! ♪ What's up?! Call me Chloe! I've been looking for you! C'mon, play with me!" *'Morning:' "I feel like a ray of sunlight in the morning! ♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hello.♪ You're working so hard every day!" *'Evening:' "Gooood evening!!♪" *'Night:' "Boy, the days sure go quickly when you're working hard and enjoying it! Night!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "It's always so busy! But new surroundings are always nice. ♪" *'Purple Flower:' "Player, you're interested in music, right?" *'Blue Flower:' "Heart will make everyone fall in love! Even player.☆" *'Yellow Flower:' "Working energetically today's as fun as usual! Right, player?" *'Orange Flower:' "I get to see your face when I'm singing everyday, Player! ♫" *'Light Green Flower:' "It's not like for me to be depressed." then "Ach! I'll make someone so smitten with me, they won't even look at other girls." *'Green Flower:' "I get bored easily, so I was afraid I might get tired of this life one day. But that's not the case. ♪ Player, you're the best.♫" *'Pink Flower:' "I used to get so embarrassed of my parents showing their affection. But now that I'm married, I understand. ♪" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "Player you don't talk much, but you communicate a lot. I love how you're brimming with care and warmth. ♥" *'Red Fower:' "Your hands are so warm. I don't even mind the cold of Winter. It's like they were planned just for me.♥ If they were gone, I'd freeze.☆" *'Rainbow Flower:' "I used to hate the thought of getting older, but now I don't mind." then "I think growing older is beautiful when we're together, Name. ♥" ' ' *'Favourite:' "Wow! Chocolate Cake! Yaaay! ♪ It's fun to eat! I love it! Thank you! ♫" *'Loves:' "O, how nice!♪ I love this! I'm so happy.♫ Thank you. ♥ *'Likes:' "Are you sure I can have this? Thank you! ♫" *'Neutral:' "O, thank you." *'Dislikes:' "Ach! Eww, I really detest this." *'Hated:' "Autsch, nutsies... That looks really weird. You got some nerve..." *'Most Detest:' "Knock it off!" then "Why are you giving me this?! Do you think it's cute or something? Of course NOT!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Woah! A birthday present? Thank you. I never get tired of being wished a happy birthday. ♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "You can't just give me anything and call it a birthday gift... you know?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You've already given me a gift today." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is here. Warming up to the summer!♪" *'Late Spring:' "Seeing the flowers in full bloom makes me feel so cheerful." *'Early Summer:' "I don't mind the heat. I would prefer it to be summer year-round!♪" *'Late Summer:' "Doesn't working up a sweat on a hot day feel good? I love summer! ♥" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn make me wanna take an unexpected trip somewhere cool!" *'Late Autumn:' "It has been getting warmer and warmer the past few days. I love it! ♫" *'Early Winter:' "Just cool? The season is freezing! And it's getting worse..." *'Late Winter:' "Winter is finally almost over! Spring is around the corner! I wish it was summer forever." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I feel happy when the weather is sunny! ♥" *'Cloudy:' "Clouds look like cotton candy. I bet they taste sooo good.♫" *'Rainy:' "The rain here is horrible. I just don't like it." *'Snowy:' "You know that clean, lonely sound right before it snows? I love it." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding is coming soon! I'm looking forward to prepare my dress.♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "Hi, Name. What's up? Whenever I start working, my family gets mad at me and tells me to rest instead." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm so proud to call Child my son/daughter!♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Our child is a real looker, even when he/she gets old. Not bad genes, ha ha!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Kids are stronger than you think, so don't worry. It's full speed ahead. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "What is Child'(s) first word? I don't remember what my first word was." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Look at how big Child is now! I didn't recognize them. ♫" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Seeing our kids grow is great, but it's sad to see them leave." *'Your kids return:' "Child and Child are back! Isn't that great, player?" *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations! Be nice to your potential spouse!" *'Expecting a Child:' "A baby is on its way? It's always nice to have a newcomer!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on giving birth to a baby!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Is your baby cute? That's great. ♪ I just love children. ♥" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I hear it's good to let them listen to music from a young age." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Your child is walking already? Wow, I'm surprised!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child is such a caring child. ♫" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "I've heard that Child and Child get along well. ♫ Of course they are. They're your kids!" *'Your kids return:' "Your children came back! That's great, player!☆" ' ' *'While dating:' "It still kinda feels embarrassing to find a special someone." *'Engaged:' "Karsten and I are getting married soon. I'm so excited!♫ I can't wait for it.♪" *'Zoe is born:' "Our house is so much livelier now that Child is here." *'Zoe grows up:' "I know everybody says the same thing, but my daughter is the cutest kid ever! ♫" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue